My Angel
by CaptainTinaRaven
Summary: A late night phone call. One shot. KennyxYour choice of SP boy.


My Angel

It's barely morning when I hear my cell phone ring. I decide to get up and take a look at the black haired girl in my bed. I give a sigh at her sight. I'm not sure if it was a good or a bad thing. I could never tell from the moment I saw her. Why did I feel like there was something more?

Wendy. She's great. She's smart. Yeah, but after you take so many years to win her back, it's just… You start to think, "Now, what? Is something else suppose to happen?" The amazing Wendy isn't so… amazing. I feel something empty.

I waited until the ring tone gave out, until I actually got up. I slipped my hand into my coat pocket and grabbed a hold of my phone. I left the room and closed the door. I didn't want to wake 'Her' up. She'd bitch too much if she found out I was awake and it was only three.

I walked down the hall a few feet to get my distance, then flipped the phone open. There was one missed call, obviously. But I was eager to know who would call me so late at night. The name came up and my heart skipped a beat. Why was I afraid to call him? I turned the top of the phone back, thinking that I'd call him later in the morning. I stopped and thought twice about it.

What if he needed something? What if he was hurt? What if… it was worse?

I quickly flipped the phone back and pressed the glowing green dial button. My back slid on the wall and waited for the small rings to fill my ear. I heard my heavy breaths in the mouth piece.

Without even a 'Hello' he spoke, "I had a feeling you were up." His soft voice hit my ear. I could picture his smile. He didn't sound hurt or anything. I was glad for that.

I asked anyways, "Are you okay?" My hold on the phone was anything, but steady. I worried about Kenny so much sometimes. He always has a new scar each day, and his figure is the smallest and weakest I've ever seen. I can't help, but worry.

His happy tone filled the receiver, "Oh yeah. I'm fine." He sensed a little shyness in him after, "I just missed you after school yesterday."

I cradled the phone close to my ear, feeling guiltier than ever. "Yeah. I'm sorry, dude. Wendy she…" He cut me off before I could give an accuse.

"No, It's alright," He sounded a little upset now, "It's not your fault."

I hated when he was sad. He's a perverted little bastard, sure. But hearing him so down makes me in the same mood. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." That's sounded like the only thing I could say. I couldn't turn back time, though. If I could, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

"No, no. You're busy." It sounded like his sadness was just getting worse, "I understand you don't have as much time anymore." I can picture that empty look in his eyes now.

My lips touched the receiver, wanting so badly to sit next to him. Maybe hold him in my arms. Wishing I could give him a little bit more than some sympathetic pity and petty accuses. My voice reached lower without my control, "I know you understand, baby… but it's not right. I should be there." I use to call Wendy that all the time. It was a habit I had, I guess. But as strange as it sounded, it felt so right.

He whispers my name through the phone. I guess, he found that it sounded right. "Say it again. Tell me I'm your baby." I heard his voice lusting through his puckered lips.

My body shocked, then tingled from my head down. 'Cute' was the only word I could think of to describe that. I looked over to my room. It was creaked open some, so I could see she was still asleep. The back of my head pressed against the wall and I closed my eyes, "Kenny. You're my baby. God, you're so adorable. The way I love you couldn't compare to anyone else." My mouth was completely on the phone now.

He hummed a moan into my hear, "Sexy." He went quieter, whispering, "Tell me what you want to do to me."

My mind already had a picture. I found everything about this exciting. I looked back at my room.

Her body switched positions, but that was it.

I scooted myself into a corner and rested my head on the wall, as if hiding the phone for some reason. Just as I was about to begin, something stopped me. This wasn't right. "I wish I could." It felt like my head sunk into the wall now, "I'm with someone."

"Yeah, you're right," His voice sounded disappointed again. He came back with an innocent voice, "Remember when it was just us? I use to call you like this all the time."

I laughed a little, having the memories come back, "Yeah, and you'd always call at 3:33. If I called any sooner, you wouldn't pick up." I felt myself laying on the ground now, wishing those times were now.

"What happened to us?" He asked, sniffing. I was hoping that was from just a cold.

"We moved on," I gave an explanation. I don't truly understand what happened. It kind of just fell apart.

"Did we?" He asked, unsure of my answer. He whispered my name again.

I melted. Why did he want to do this to me? I couldn't make a choice like this. "I don't know…?" Right at this moment, it didn't.

"What does Wendy really mean to you?" Words, soft. Meaning, horrible.

I wanted him, but I knew I'd just want Wendy again after. I wouldn't know what to do. "Everything," I said, feeling his hope disappear. "But you mean that little bit more." I breathed, my words felt diseased. I could hardly talk, "I haven't moved on. I think about you. I really do." I felt like beat my head down. I was just confusing things worse than they were. I let my voice fall, speaking so silently, "When I'm with her, I act like you with me instead. I keep dreaming and wishing you were." Why was I saying this. No one was suppose to know this. Couldn't I just lie to him?

"Call me your baby again…" He truly wanted to be with me. No lie.

I knew this. My needs come first. They always have. What if I needed him. "No," My breathing raced, "No, because you're so much more than that. You're my dreams. You're my life. You're my angel."


End file.
